Electro-hydraulic valves are used in many industrial and mobile applications. If an electro-hydraulic valve needs to be serviced or replaced, the serviced or replacement electro-hydraulic valve will need to be tuned for use with the system. Such tuning is typically done manually. However, the manual tuning of electro-hydraulic valves leads to long machine downtimes for the end user.